


Body

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [16]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celty fanvid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body

[watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g347cf6xo1ybwix/Body%20signed.mp4)


End file.
